Mistakes I've Not Made Yet
by dropsofpuresky
Summary: Scorpius was never very good at getting anything right, but this year, he swears he will. A glimpse into Scorpius and Rose's sixth year, as Scorpius deals with Tournaments, Pricks, Miscommunications, Feelings, and most of all, Rose.
1. Return to Normalcy

Chapter One

**AN: hey, so this is my first story, and so I figured I would start with a multi-chapter. I hope you like it… And pretty please review, because I would love to get feedback on anything. Thanks!**

**Summary:** **Scorpius isn't as perfect as everyone thinks, but he's close. And when you are this close to perfection, you'll do anything, and he'll do anything to get her this time. A glimpse into Scorpius and Rose's sixth year, as Scorpius tries to win Rose's heart.**

**Disclaimer: Naturally, the characters and setting and just about everything belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this plotline belongs to me. And perhaps some minor characters that pop up along the way.**

If Scorpius had to tell you his fatal flaw, his true downfall, he would have to say her. Just her. But perhaps it was his pride or narcissism even, but in reality, she was his biggest flaw by far.

The whole mess began on the first day of term. Rose had finally been sorted after years of eagerly waiting her fate. She sat upon the stool and felt the hat being placed upon her head. A voice, quiet at first, began to whisper, getting louder and louder with each consideration.

"A wise one, you are, but not stupid enough to say it. Naturally, the Weasley spirit is alive deep within you, so my choice should be so simple." This time, the voice practically screamed "Gryffindor!"

A large mass of people stood up and cheered at the table elaborately decorated in red and gold banners and tablecloths. Rose hopped cheerily from off the stool and took her place among her family members, right across from her cousin Albus. That was the first time he ever truly looked at her. She was sitting there, swaying in her seat, almost dizzy, with the biggest and silliest looking smile he had ever seen. She had so much life, so much energy within her and all he wanted then was to know her. So being the Gryffindor he was, eager to prove himself different, he stuck his hand diagonally across the table and spoke up with the confidence of a fourth year.

"Rose Weasley, right? I'm Scorpius." He smiled, hoping to the heavens that his smile was charming and showed how genuinely great of a person he could be.

"Malfoy?" She raised her eyebrow slightly, and upon seeing him nod, took his hand and continued. "It's a pleasure."

He should have realized then, how quickly she could grab a hold of him. How difficult she could make his life, and with such ease. But he didn't care. He was already a goner.

"Hey Rose?" I whispered.

The library was packed for a Saturday afternoon, and voices could easily be heard in full volume conversations. Rose turned to look at me and rolled her eyes.

"You'll get me kicked out!" she whisper-shouted back.

"And one more conversation is really going to be a problem? I think your brother is more likely to be kicked out right about now." We both turned to look towards Hugo, who had, until a moment ago, been carrying on a conversation with some girl in his year. However, in the time it took me to get Rose's attention, they had moved on. And I had just directed her attention at her little brother, snogging the face off some girl in the library. I almost smacked myself. "Anyways… moving on. I need a favor"

"What is it?"

"I need you to forgive me."

"Not happening."

"Why not?" She rolled her eyes and began to gather up her belongings. "I'll write your charms essay!" I almost shouted my suggestion, causing several heads to turn in our direction. At this, she actually turned and walked out the door. I ran after her. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into my head. "I'll take you to see the Weird Sisters." She turned around, puzzled.

Now, normally I would never offer something like that on a whim. Honestly, I would rather have my ears mutilated by Celestina Warbeck's idea of Christmas songs than I would go see the men who call themselves 'The Weird Sisters'. But Rose was upset with me and they are her favorite band, so I had almost no choice. A few hours of torture was a worthy price.

"You're joking." Her statement was almost a question.

"I swear to you. This summer, we'll go."

"But you HATE them."

"But you don't." And then I got exactly what I had been hoping for- a smile. Rose was smiling at me for the first time in two miserable weeks. "So do you forgive me?"

"Fine, but you still owe me an explanation." I put my arm around her shoulder as we walked along the corridors and back to the Gryffindor Tower as I explained to her exactly why I had been such an arse. "Well, you see Tabitha- you remember her, right? Well, anyways, I promised her I would take her to Hogsmeade. Albus said he was going to go with you since he didn't have a date, but he never told me he was going with Longbottom. Yes, I should have asked you if you were okay with me ditching the group, but I wasn't really thinking straight was I? I mean I had exams and Father's been nagging me and, honestly, my excuses aren't that good are they?" She shook her head violently.

"Rather awful, actually. But it's okay. I forgive you, anyways." She hugged me around my middle and we walked through the open portrait and into our common room. We sat on the couch for a long time, with her spread across the couch and over me, continually on the brink of sleep, but talking to me nonetheless. I told me all about the boredom that has ensued in the last two weeks, during which she refused to even speak to me, and she told me about her Hogsmeade trip. Sometime around midnight Roses sentences became a dull mumble and her eyes kept closing. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep in my arms. For a moment, frozen in time, everything was okay again and I had everything I ever needed.

Then I remembered that my bed was waiting for me up the stairs. I groaned and looked around to see if anyone could help Rose up to her room. Of course, it was only the two of us left in the common room, and I wasn't about to go up to the girls' dormitory. I had made that mistake once before, and it ended with a laughing Rose at the top of the stairs as I tripped down the newfound slide that had taken the place of the steps. So groggily, I picked Rose up and climbed up the stairs to my dorm.

The room was dark, but I could hear Albus and my other roommates snoring on the other end of the room. I laid Rose down on my bed and tucked her in. Satisfied with my solution, I grabbed a spare pillow and blanket and took my place on the floor and fell fast asleep.

When morning came, I had almost forgotten that Rose was sleeping in my bed and that she was more a morning person than I was. So naturally it came as a shock when she peeked over the bed, hair as wild as a brush fire, and poked me in the ribs mercilessly until I woke up.

I was resisting the urge to wake up, until she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. I rubbed my eyes and wobbled around.

"Come on, Rose. It's only 8:30." I grumbled.

"But I talked to Dumbledore and McGonagall, and we can go to Hogsmeade, but the passage is closing in an hour." Her girlish whine made it difficult to argue

As a duty of the prefects, Rose and I were permitted to take approved trips through the numerous passageways that connected Hogwarts to the outside world. After the Second Wizarding War in 1998, the castle ruins had left some gaps in security, taking form as the 73 secret passages that provided non-magical transportation into Hogwarts. This came as a way for Muggle parents to bring their kids to school at the beginning of term, but it made it difficult to ensure the castle's security. Prefect duties expanded as a result, and now prefects could travel to and from Hogsmeade, the Quidditch pitch, and the ruins so long as they had clearance from Headmaster McGonagall or a Head of House. Naturally, the most convenient and favored way was through the Room of Requirement, behind the portrait of a quiet young woman, which led directly into the Hog's Head tavern. Referred to by the professors as 'the eighth passage', this one required the permission of Aberforth but was the safest and shortest, and only used by students. There was no risk of having to be chaperoned or caught by sinister forces. It was simply for personal use when free time arose.

Once I was up off the floor, Rose took off to go get ready. Across the room, each of the guys was quietly dreaming. All except for Albus, who sat up in bed, half hidden by the shadows, grinning expectantly at me.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and help me find my badge, would you?" He still continued to grin, waiting patiently.

"So why was Rose in our room last night?" His eyebrow raised, the face plastered nearly permanent now.

"Quit looking at me, or you'll be stuck like that. She's talking to me again. Back to normal." Al and I were pretty sure that ditching Rose wasn't going to make or break our friendship, but you never know.

"I swear if you don't make a move one of these days, I'm going to tell her myself. Now hurry up. She's probably already waiting for you."

As Albus predicted, Rose was sitting on the couch, reading a book. When she heard my footsteps behind her, she jumped off the chair, and dragged me towards the Room of Requirement.

"Hurry, we have to get there before the breakfast rush."


	2. Renewed Ones and New Ones

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Naturally, the characters and setting and just about everything belong to J.K. Rowling. Only this plotline belongs to me. And perhaps some minor characters that pop up along the way.**

I had expected, like Rose, to see the Great Hall being swarmed by hungry students, but when we left the common room only a few sleepy students wandered the halls.

We arrived at the Room of Requirement, finding the place to be empty, and spoke to the portrait in the back of the room. Suddenly, the door swung open, and we crossed through the tunnel towards the Hog's Head. We had a relatively long walk ahead in the darkness, and an awkward silence was not something I was willing to deal with.

"Hey, Rose?" She turned to look at me, the dim lights in the walls casting an odd glow upon her face. "You made these plans in advance. How did you know things would be alright between us?"

She smiled, as if hiding a secret, and whispered, "I know you. And I just had this feeling. I mean, we've never been fighting for more than, what? Three days? You just can't stand being apart from me, can you?" Her last sentence was more of a statement, than a question, and although she was only joking, it still rang true. Honestly, every time she was mad at me, I was utterly miserable, and not in the sense that she would do things to bug me, but because not having her around was actually painful. And this round was no exception. The only reason I hadn't tried to mend things earlier was because she was so damn difficult to find.

"Oh my, you've found my secret. Nothing brings me greater happiness than your presence." She giggled, rolled her eyes and hugged me around my middle as we continued to walk, hanging awkwardly from my side. After a few steps, she realized it was too difficult and let go of me.

We were nearing the edge of the passage way when Rose suddenly decided that she didn't have enough patience to keep walking. She grasped her hand firmly in mine and ran towards the second portrait dragging me behind her, stumbling to keep up. The lights steadily grew darker until the only light we could see was filtered from the other side of the portrait, obscured by the screened canvas that stood between them and Hogsmeade. We pushed at the frame and hopped from the stone tunnel and onto the wood floor on the other side. Aberforth Dumbledore was snoring loudly in an armchair near the stairs. Rose walked over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Mr. Dumbledore? Hello?" she spoke hesitantly and quietly. Dumbledore woke abruptly looking around quickly in an attempt to find an intruder. He looked over to Rose and I, and began to chuckle.

"My word Rose, I thought you were going to kill me. What time is it? I thought you were coming at 8 when I open the pub." He looked up at the clock hanging next to the portrait. "Rose, it's only 6. What are you doing here so early?"

She looked at her watch and laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry… forgot to fix my watch time."

I glowered at her. I could be sleeping right now, instead of bundled up in my coat, a full hour and a half before anything in Hogsmeade was open. I walked over to a couch right next to the fireplace, determined to rest until we could actually do something here. Rose looked over at me confused.

"What on Earth are you doing?" I suppose it looked like I was leaving. After all, I was about two feet away from the portrait and I hadn't said I was going to sleep.

"I'm tired. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to stay awake until Hogsmeade is officially open for the day. I'd rather sleep." She nodded as I sat down, and joined me on the couch. So we sat there, near Dumbledore, who had fallen back to sleep, sitting on the couch closest to the fireplace. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, falling asleep quickly. I barely registered Rose wiggling under my arm and a gentle pressure on my chest before everything went dark.

When I woke up, the chimes in the clock on the wall were ringing. Once, twice, eight times. Aberforth stood over my shoulder, gently shaking me.

"I have to go open up the shop. I'll be up there with something to eat when you two decide to get up." He smiled knowingly, and walked down the staircase to the pub.

I looked down at Rose who was comfortably snuggled into my side, arms wrapped around my middle like they had been in the tunnel, loosely hugging me as her head rested on my chest as she breathed deeply. One of my arms lay on her shoulder, and with the other, I pushed her hair out of her face. She would no doubt be upset when she realized I had let her sleep this long, but she looked so content and carefree, getting the best sleep she's had in a while.

"Rose? Hey Rose?" She began to stir, but her eyes remained shut. I took her hands and tried my best to pry them from my side. I got one hand loose, and a small groan of complaint came from Rose. The next thing I knew, I had a light stinging sensation where Rose had just lazily slapped me.

"Ow!" I rubbed my cheek.

"Sorry, I misjudged the distance." She mumbled. She brought her hand up to my injured cheek and turned my face towards her. "I am sleeping. Shhhhh." Her hand dropped to my shoulder, head nuzzled back into me, and held onto my waist with her other hand. She sighed softly, and I almost felt guilty to be waking her.

"Come on Rose…" I carefully pulled myself up off the couch, dragging Rose like a dead weight. "Seriously. Rose. It's past eight." Her eyes flew open and she immediately let go of me.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She looked at me, and suddenly remembered me trying to wake her. "I'm sorry. Let's go. You ready?" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand again as she ran up the stairs and into the Hog's Head.

When we got up there, Aberforth had left out two plates of food for us, which we wolfed down before running out into the village.

Every time I go to Hogsmeade without Rose, I forget why I love it so much in the first place. With her around, I don't have to pay attention to what we are doing and where we want to go. We just go. So that's what we did. We just went. We wandered the village, went to Honeydukes, walked around sat making angels in the snow, and just sat and talked. In these moments, everything was absolutely perfect. I had what I needed right there with me.

Moments like this can't always last, but at least they are here for now. Life with Rose is a rollercoaster, but I love the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach as we go over the hills.

We were back in the castle by dinnertime. When Rose and I walked into the Great Hall, laughing, McGonagall was already standing at her post, waiting for everyone to quiet down. Rose and I quickly took our seats and everyone settled down.

Once every student had stopped talking, McGonagall began to speak.

"This year will be here full of tradition and changes. Hogwarts has always been a school of tradition, yet open to tradition. For this reason, I am pleased to announce the arrival of some dear friends. Please welcome the witches and wizards of Beubatons and Durmstrang."

The hall fell silent as streams of students entered and took seats surrounding the four main tables. Tabitha sat on the other side of the table, jaw dropped. Things were about to get crazy.

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I was anticipating a story that took very little time to write and an easy amount of work to deal with. But college stuff has been coming up and I was really stressed. Not only that, but this chapter and the next chapter were the least developed in my mind, and I have a lot of trouble pushing through them. The rest will come MUCH faster, I promise. January will probably be full of time to write, and the next few chapters will go much faster. OH. And in case you were wondering, most of the story takes place in whatever season I post during. This is all a fall to winter transition story, lasting until February or March in the story, and probably in real life. Purely coincidental.**

**Yes this chapter is short. I rushed through details in Hogsmeade because this isn't our only time there. This feels like a load of filler to me, and I apologize for that, but everything has importance eventually. This just acts as a transition into "normalcy" for Rose and Scorpius and to create a stage.**

**I'll edit later. I'm too lazy. And sorry for the time mess-up in last chapter. It was supposed to be 6:30 not 8:30. But I fixed it. Yea. **

**Please review. It encourages me to write, otherwise I tend to feel like I'm wasting my time. Even if it is just to say "I like your story" or "Write more", PLEASE review. I appreciate every single one and I love to hear from people who like my story. **


	3. Revelations

**A/N: So it's been a year since I published this story and almost 11 months since I updated. But I finally figured out how the story is going to go So yea… I'll update more soon… Please review and subscribe to my stories 3**

**Have an amazing day. Enjoy!**

Now, for the rest of Hogwarts, this was probably going to be the most exciting thing to happen since Hufflepuff won the House cup in my third year. Things were going to change, and for a short time, it wasn't going to be the four houses against one another. Instead, like with Hufflepuff's miraculous win, this was going to be a reminder that no matter what house, every Hogwarts student is part of the family. But of course, this would only come after the drama and the competitions and everything else that surrounded these "House Unity" events. Really, that was why McGonagall put this all together. Because we need to remember to love one another and that we can do anything we set our minds to.

However, I had bigger problems right now than making friends with the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. No, things were about to get a whole lot worse between me and Rose.

Lysander Scamander is becoming the bane of my existence. I don't honestly have much against the guy, but he is bound to screw up my life for good at this rate. His brother, Lorcan, goes to Hogwarts and is a Ravenclaw in my year. He is by far one of the brightest wizards at school, but not very popular or social at all. Lysander, however, is almost his polar opposite. The boys look the same, but beyond their appearances, you would never guess they were related. Lysander is, to be honest, a bit stupid. Of course, he makes up for it with brute force and strength which his brother never got. He is the object of desire in the heart of every girl he meets. He is charming and flirtatious, and a complete player. He goes to Durmstrang, which is usually convenient because I only have to see him during the summertime at the Burrow, but now he's going to be living at the castle. Now, what is so wrong with Lysander, you might wonder? Sure, he's not the brightest crayon in the box, but he's nice enough, right? No.

He doesn't like to show it, but he can be a downright prat when he wants to, and he is selfish and heartless most of the time. But worst of all, he can win any girl's heart in a split second. And Rose Weasley is obsessed with him. Head over heels, brain fuzzing, heart flutteringly infatuated with the boy. She has been since third year, when he came to the Burrow on Christmas that year and spent the whole time showing of his newly developed muscles and his ever growing Quidditch skills.

So his arrival in the Great Hall, paired with the sighs and giggles of half of Hogwarts' population, made it clear that life was bound to get difficult. So much for this year being the perfect one.

I should probably explain to you exactly why every wizarding school in Europe is being housed in our own castle. After the Second Wizarding War, Headmaster McGonagall went a little over the top and started encouraging ever possible aspect of magical cooperation and equality. So basically, she decided to even the playing ground, pardon the pun, by creating the first interschool Quidditch Cup. Most people were excited about it because it either provided them more experience to go into Quidditch professionally or was the social highlight of their lives. More games turn to more parties and, well, you get the point. And it brought us all together as a school and as a magical community overall. It is really fun most of the time. But the overcrowding at school for two months is not as fun.

Plus, the gap between each tournament is somewhat sporadic. We had tournaments in my 1st and 3rd years, and now this year. We never know when it's going to happen. Until everyone arrives.

Basically, it's a tournament of 8 teams from the three schools, two from each single-sex school and the original four from Hogwarts, and it's played much like Muggle football tournaments. There were qualifiers - for practice, ranking, and making any last minute changes to the teams, which lasted 27 games- then there were quarter finals, semi-finals, and finals ending with a champion of all the schools. Usually, the 6th and 7th years on the winning team were placed in the team of their choice upon graduation, but that was supposedly just a coincidence. It was major pressure, though. Especially as Gryffindor's seeker. Which would be me.

For the past three years on the team, Quidditch hasn't been as much of a factor in my life, but as a sixth year, life as I know it could hang in the balance. And of course I had to be the Seeker. Why couldn't I be a Beater? They have it made.

And I wasn't the only one who this affected outside of the obvious. My best friends all had a reason to both dread and enjoy this time.

Albus, of course was excited for all the Quidditch game. He's the announcer for Hogwarts, and he's bloody good at it. Al is usually pretty quiet, but when a game is happening, he's going a mile a minute and somehow he manages to notice everything. When Lee Jordan's daughter, Katie, graduated two years ago, she practically begged McGonagall to pass the position on to Al without the regular competitive auditioning. And he deserved it. The boy gave Katie a run for her money. She spent maybe a week training him in the rules and regulations of both the game and announcing, and he mastered it almost instantly. His only complaint was that there weren't nearly enough games to go around at all. This meant way less time to manage studies, but it also meant 34 games to announce for this tournament, as opposed to the six he usually got.

Tabitha Grace, is probably my 2nd cousin about twice removed and honestly, I know she's related to me but I never cared to actually find out how so. We met as infants because our mothers were best friends and our fathers worked in the same department at the Ministry of Magic. So she's almost my sister. Just for clarification, since Rose only fought with me because she thought I bailed out on her for Hogsmeade weekend when in reality, I was just taking Tabitha so she could celebrate her birthday in peace like we always have. Tradition - the Malfoy line is pretty keen on that. Anyways, Tabitha is a Beater on the Gryffindor team with me, and she is almost guaranteed to be Captain next year. She will be the first Beater to have that spot in a decade, actually. She's very proud. But she's also a little overwhelmed at the moment, since her boyfriend, on-and-off for four years, is back on campus for the first time since he transferred. And I know it's going to be problematic since she isn't used to having him around anymore.

Processing all of this was a little too much for me. So I didn't really notice much until the boys of Durmstrang came in, with Lysander strutting in the front. Rose actually sighed, this incredibly uncomfortable and disturbing sound that slipped from her mouth as she propped herself against the table. This brings me to Rose. Rose, normally would have very little interest in the tournament outside of the fact that she gets to watch more Quidditch, but she usually is at practice anyways so it's not very abnormal for her. No, Rose is more interested in who is visiting rather than why and what they will be doing. You see, Rose has had an unhealthy obsession with one Lysander Scamander since, well, I don't want to repeat myself. But clearly, that is where her interests lie as she continues to slouch, sigh and stare dreamily at the boy for whom she had a monumental crush.

And here I am caught right in the middle of it all. Lucky me.

**A/N: Remember reviews make for the fastest updates Love you all!**


	4. To My Readers

Hello everyone.  
>I has recently come to my attention that there are still people reading this story every month. I am still getting followers and favorites on a semi-regular basis, and I haven't touched this story in almost two years. If there are still any people out there remotely interested in the story, this is your chance.<p>

Let me know if you're still curious about what this story is going to be. If someone or a couple someones talk to me, I'll get right back into this. I'll probably also get the story added to AO3 but i'll update here too. I totally know where I want this story to go. I do want to finish it. I'm just looking to see if anyone else wants to know.

Heck, I could use reasons to wrote more, so if you have any shows, books, movies, or anything else you want me to write for, ask me and I will heavily consider it.

Summer's here, the sun is shining, and I need an excuse to write now that classes are over.

Holler at me.

All my love,

B.


End file.
